AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss
The is a Ragna-mail from Arzenal that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. It is piloted by Ange. Technology & Combat Characteristics Originally thought to be an old Para-mail that has many problems with its power system and controls, the Villkiss is, in fact, a Ragna-mail, one of the "absolute weapons" created during the Ragnarok War. It has many hidden abilities, which can only be unlocked by three factors: the "inherited song", royal blood, and a royal ring.MECHANIC Special Equipment & Features ;*Transformation :The Villkiss is capable of transforming into several different forms, each with its unique special abilities. :;*Ariel Mode ::The high-speed mode. It is capable of extreme acceleration, and even has the ability to perform "dimensional jumps". :;*Michael Mode ::The high-power mode. It draws phase space energy from its surrounding and converts it into power. In this form, the Villkiss can generate energy blades and optical barriers. :;*Uriel Mode ::The form with all of its limiters released by the song Eternal Story, it is capable of firing the dimensional weapon "Discord Phaser". :;*Final Battle Variant ::A transformation only seen during the final battle against Embryo, it has the combined power of all previous forms. ;*Self-Repair :By materializing an undamaged version of itself from the past, the future, or a parallel universe, the Villkiss is capable of self-repair, even regenerating entire limbs that have been lost.Fukuda on Twitter Armaments ;*Anti-DRAGON Assault Rifle (w/ Grenade Launcher) :A rifle specifically designed to combat DRAGONs, operable in both destroyer and flight mode, the latter of which mounts it beneath the cockpit on a swivel mount which allows it to adjust its position for better accuracy. Standard ranged armament for all Arzenal Para-mail, it is fully automatic ballistic rifle and is also equipped with an underslung RPG launcher. In the event that Villkiss needs both hands available, the Rifle can be mounted on either its rear skirt in destroyer mode or the underside of its right engine pod. The rifle was discarded during the DRAGONS' failed invasion of Misurugi when it ran out of ammo though after reuniting with the survivors from Arzenal, Villkiss received a replacement as a backup weapon. ;*Type Zero Super High Strength Scale-Cutting Sword "Raziel" :The Villkiss's primary close-range weapon. Designed specifically to cut through the tough scales of DRAGONs, it is strong enough to pierce a Galleon-Class DRAGON. When Villkiss activates its Light-Barrier, the sword projects an extended energy blade around itself, boosting its range and cuting power and allowing it to easily slice a Navel Vessel in half. ;*Freeze Bullet Launcher :As with the other Para-mails of Arzenal, the Villkiss is equipped with a close range Freeze Bullet launcher in its left hand. Upon making contact with its target, the launcher fires a Freeze Bullet at point blank range directly into a DRAGON to freeze it solid. It can also be launched from a distance. ;*Decayed Particle Convergence Cannon "Seiran" (w/ Anti-Armor Bayonet "Shinden") :During the DRAGON's failed invasion of the Empire of Misurugi, when the Villkiss' assault rifle ran out of ammo, Salamandinay handed over Enryugo's Seiran to Ange which became Villkiss's primary weapon for the duration of the series. The Seiran is standard equipment for the Ryuu-Shin-Ki and is able to fire a powerful energy beam. Unique to Enryugo's is a bayonet attached to it for close quarters combat. However, the Seiran has a far slower rate of fire than both the Anti-DRAGON Assault Rifle and the Beam Rifles used by the Diamond Rose Calvary while its sheer size hinders mobility. Like the Anti-DRAGON assault rifle, it can be mounted beneath the cockpit to be used in flight mode or mounted on its rear skirt when not needed in destroyer mode. ;*Discord Phasers :The Villkiss's ultimate weapons, built into each of its shoulders. They can only be activated in Uriel Mode which itself is triggered by Ange singing the "Endless Song". History Before the Ancient Humans stole the Villkiss, it was in possession of the Empire of Misurugi. Jill later revealed to Ange that the Villkiss was created as a Ragna-mail, a weapon of God. It was a mechanical angel of destruction and creation. Following the deaths of Coco Reeve, Miranda Campbell, and Zola Axberg due to Ange's attempt at desertion in battle. Jill ordered Ange into battle again as Salia reported they detected more DRAGONs. Ange was given an old Para-mail, the Villkiss. According to Jill, it was perfect for someone who wanted to die. Ange managed to defeat a DRAGON and it became her main para-mail. During a deployment against the DRAGONs, the First Troop attempted to take down the Unknown-Class DRAGON. They all got trapped within its gravity barrier, until Ange arrived and damaged its horn. Gallery Cross Ange ep 03 Villkiss initial appearance.jpg|The Villkiss in storage. Cross Ange ep 03 Villkiss Destroyer Mode.jpg|The Vilkiss after it transforms into Assault Mode for the first time. 1426353527119.jpg|AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss come face to face with EM-CBX002 Cleopatra. Cross_Ange_17_Villkiss_with_Enryugo's_Beam_Rifle.png|Villkiss with Enryugo's Beam Rifle. 1432971134243.jpg|Villkiss figure. B7TwdSOCIAEwBFH.png|Villkiss concept art. B6_1G_kCQAAKoDy.jpg esdigital_4543112950284_4.jpg Villkiss Model.jpg|Villkiss figure. Villkiss flight mode.jpg|Villkiss figure in Flight Mode. Villkiss card.jpeg|Villkiss card. Villkiss destroyer mode Model.jpg|Villkiss Assault Mode figure. Villkiss close-up Model.jpg|Villkiss close-up figure. Villkiss flight mode close-up.jpg|Villkiss Flight Mode close-up. Villkiss figure with sword.jpg|Villkiss figure with sword. Villkiss Model photo.jpg Cross Ange ep 03 The head of Villkiss.jpg|The head of Villkiss. Cross Ange ep 05 Villkiss on the beach.jpg|Villkiss on the beach. Cross Ange ep 03 Villkiss piercing dragon.png|Villkiss piercing the Dragon. Cross Ange ep 05 Villkiss preparing to fire.jpg|Villkiss preparing to fire. Cross Ange Newtype Magazine1 2014-09 Ange and Villkiss.jpg Cross Ange 16 Villkiss and Enryugo.jpg Villkiss card 2.jpg|Villkiss card 2. Villkiss destroyer mode Model and flight mode.jpg|Villkiss Assault Mode Model and flight mode. Villkiss and Scuna-Class Dragon card.jpg|Villkiss and Schooner-Class Dragon card. Villkiss card 3.jpg|Villkiss card 3. Villkiss flight mode card.jpg|Villkiss flight mode card. Villkiss destroyer mode card.jpg|Villkiss Assault Mode card. Robot Spirits villkiss package.jpg|Robot Spirits Villkiss package (front) Villkiss close-up card.jpg|Villkiss close-up card. Ange and Villkiss card.jpg|Ange and Villkiss card. Villkiss destroyer mode card 2.jpg|Villkiss Assault Mode card. Robot Spirits villkiss package back.jpg|Robot Spirits Villkiss package (back) Villkiss and Enryugo card.jpg|Villkiss and Enryugo card. Villkiss in Cross Ange TR.png|Villkiss in Cross Ange TR. Villkiss destroyer mode card 3.jpg|Villkiss Assault Mode card 3. Villkiss destroyer mode card 4.jpg|Villkiss Assault Mode card 4. Enryugo and Villkiss in Cross Ange TR.jpg|Enryugo and Villkiss in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange ep 5 Villkiss's Past Close-up Extended Version.png|Villkiss in the Past Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 5 Villkiss's Face Extended Version.png|Villkiss's Face (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss in Destroyer mode.jpg|Villkiss destroying Pyrethroids. Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss Flight Mode in flashback.jpg|Villkiss in Flight Mode damaged in the flashback. Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss Flight Mode in the Hanger.jpg|Villkiss in Flight Mode in the Hanger. Cross Ange ep 11 Para-mails in Flight Mode.jpg|Villkiss and the rest of the Para-mails in Flight Mode. Cross Ange ep 11 Para-mails in Flight Mode fires.jpg|Villkiss and the Para-mails in Flight Mode fighting the Dragons. Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss and Glaive Hilda.jpg|Villkiss and Glaive Hilda in Flight Mode. Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss and Enryugo.jpg|Villkiss meets Enryugo for the first time. Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss and Enryugo Destroyer Mode.jpg|Villkiss and Enryugo in Assault Mode battling. Cross Ange ep 11 Ange and Villkiss.jpg|Ange and her Ragna-mail Villkiss. Cross Ange ep 11 Salamandinay and Ange.jpg Angelise.Ikaruga.Misurugi.full.1825188.jpg|Ange and Villkiss on a Magazine Promotional poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1838448.jpg Villkiss Concept Artwork.jpg|Villkiss Concept Artwork. Cross Ange ep 18 The Arzenal Crew Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Ange's Villkiss battles Salia's Cleopatra Extended Version.png|Ange's Villkiss battles Salia's Cleopatra in Destroyer Mode (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 24 Enryugo and Villkiss Destroyer Mode Extended Version.png|Enryugo and Villkiss Destroyer Mode inside the Dawn Pillar (Extended Version). Villkiss v.png|Villkiss artwork from Super Robot Wars V Notes & Trivia *Its color-scheme is similar to that of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. *Bilquis (also Bilqis, Bilkis, and others) was the name of the legendary Queen of Sheba. *The original description of the Villkiss on the Cross Ange website only mentions that it is a defective old Para-mail that is difficult to control, but has great potential. After its true nature was revealed in the story, the profile was updated to reflect that. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Mecha Category:Ragna-mail Category:Arzenal Mecha Category:Empire of Misurugi Mecha Category:Norma Mecha Category:Aurora Mecha Category:Libertus Mecha